


亲爱的孩子

by Danqyonly



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, 人体改造, 内射, 在生活的千锤百炼之下本人已经变态惹, 小心观看, 强迫性性行为, 怀孕, 流血
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danqyonly/pseuds/Danqyonly
Summary: 缅怀你的孩子吧、他们是把你送上神坛的基石。
Relationships: SC - Relationship, Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 31





	亲爱的孩子

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然很对不起但是我真的已经开始变态了  
> 本来只想搞点成人文学但是好像……  
> 成人也不是很适合阅读啊？！  
> 强迫、怀孕、血腥、人体改造……  
> 挺雷的，小心观看！

克劳德感觉自己好像快疯了，身上的星痕在一天天的慢慢生长，就像脑海里萨菲罗斯的声音在一天天变大——只是无意义的一遍遍“温柔”的重复自己的名字。很可笑吧，克劳德想着，竟然觉得这声音喊自己的名字“温柔”。  
不过，至少有时忙起来的时候克劳德不会放那么多注意力在一个声音上，但是当每天忙完休息下来时，这个声音就会变得格外的、格外的无法忽视，克劳德只能安慰自己“声音的主人已经回归life-stream，这没什么，大概忍忍就消失了。”  
对，忍耐，这是克劳德最擅长的——痛苦要咽下、内心要封闭、疑问要丢弃。  
可是，这声音不但没消失，反而一天天壮大，直到那一天克劳德又看见了萨菲罗斯。  
可怜的克劳德连惊讶的时间都没有就不得不提着刀战斗。  
可是星痕的痛苦和一声声的克劳德让他抓着武器的手有了偏移。  
正宗贯穿了他，从柔软的下腹部，外来的巨大痛苦终于盖过了星痕和脑海里的声音。  
“真好”克劳德心想，“终于不吵了”，然后、这一瞬间的放松就让克劳德昏了过去。

所以事情发展到了如今的地步——克劳德被迫躺在铁质的床上，拘束带牢牢地缚住了他的上半身，连带着脖子和脑袋也被固定，嘴巴也被口塞堵住，他现在能动的只有双腿。  
如果可以让克劳德选的话，他宁愿腿也被束缚——当然，是合并在一起的那种状态，至少比现在——掰开大腿被萨菲罗斯肆意的抽插玩弄要好的多。  
“我可爱的人偶是被拧上了发条吗？”  
克劳德被插入和抽出时身体会不由自主的发抖，确实很像是上了发条在抖动着蹦蹦跳跳的玩具。但是克劳德也不想的、是萨菲罗斯太大了。  
克劳德实在是不知道这个男人是怎么从地狱回来的，他明明就死了  
就算是回来，难道不该堂堂正正的打一架？为什么自己会被这样肆意侮辱？  
看得出克劳德在想其他事情，萨菲罗斯猛地一个挺身戳到了最深处，逼得克劳德把注意力放在自己身上，然后一手按住克劳德的小腹一手掐住脖子，开始快速的大开大合。  
“你……明…唔…死了！”克劳德被掐的快要窒息过去，他发冷麻木的手却没法撼动萨菲罗斯分毫，本来被痛苦折磨的惨白的皮肤被强制爬上了血色。  
这才像个完美的人偶，萨菲罗斯想，他很喜欢现在克劳德的状态——恐惧、卑微，这些美好的品质会让自己的人偶重新乖顺下来，孩子离开自己身边太久已经开始被野生的畜生们带坏了。  
看着因为缺氧而逐渐快要昏过去的克劳德，萨菲罗斯好心的松开了自己掐着他脖子的手。  
重新呼吸的感觉真好，好到克劳德的肠道都松软下来，萨菲罗斯当然不会错过这个机会，把剩下的三分之一也顶了进去。  
这下就算脖子没有被掐住克劳德也不敢呼吸了。  
克劳德在流血、克劳德在窒息、克劳德在战栗。  
萨菲罗斯抽送的同时带出鲜血，杰诺瓦的细胞知道它想要的即将到来——reunion！多么兴奋啊！来自“母亲”细胞的情绪感染了萨菲罗斯，这让萨菲罗斯的动作越来越大也越来越快。  
克劳德被迫的适应，双手只能虚浮的握住萨菲罗斯的头发，他好不甘心、明明以为自己已经摆脱了噩梦，却没想到重新被噩梦找上门来重新把他困在绝望里玩弄。  
把银发在指尖缠绕，然后绷紧肌肉狠狠地把那个高傲的头颅拉下来，克劳德不知道自己哪来的力气，他不顾体位变化会让自己被插入的更深，撑起上半身让自己和被扯着头发的萨菲罗斯对视。  
被扯着头发的萨菲罗斯甚至不觉得冒犯，他停下动作打算看看克劳德会干些什么。人偶有时会发些脾气也可以，他甚至可以包容他无聊的倔强。  
克劳德瞪大眼睛直视着萨菲罗斯的竖瞳，泪腺体贴的为主人分泌出了泪水——它只是害怕主人的眼睛会因为长时间的不眨眼而干涩疼痛。  
“你本该在地狱。”在第一滴眼泪划过脸颊滴落到胸膛的时候克劳德说话了，沙哑的声音从颤抖的唇瓣里落到萨菲罗斯的耳朵里，“你应该死在地狱。”  
听到克劳德说的是这个，萨菲罗斯甚至笑了。  
“是你在想我，克劳德。”  
“你在思念我，所以我从地狱来接你了。”  
然后克劳德残忍的按回在铁床上，腹内被射的满满当当。  
之后被按着做了几次克劳德也不知道，他昏过去了，醒来的时候下腹部不正常的凸起和束缚带的捆绑让他心重新被恐惧紧紧攥住。  
克劳德只能一边喊着“放开”一边挣扎，可是不知道什么材质的束缚带让他无法挣脱，甚至让克劳德觉得这束缚带越来越紧。  
终于克劳德开始崩溃，他认命了，连蜷缩身体都做不到，只能小声的啜泣。  
这时候萨菲罗斯回来了，带着他的正宗。  
克劳德被恐惧搅成浆糊的脑子已经不能思考了，他不顾一切的求救。  
“求求你、求求你放开我！放开我好不好？求求你……”  
萨菲罗斯觉得这样的克劳德非常好，但是离他预期的人偶还差了点，所以还需要更进一步的改造。  
“人偶说话要用敬词，克劳德。”萨菲罗斯好心的弯下腰帮人偶擦干了脸上的泪。  
然后站直身体拿起正宗——朝着克劳德凸起的肚子狠狠地捅了下去。  
正宗对待克劳德明显比起他的主人来说要好，至少捅下去的一瞬间没什么疼痛。  
克劳德就眼睁睁的看着自己被正宗捅穿了，连带着肚子里那个玩意。  
三秒之后克劳德被剧痛席卷全身，就像是一尾被放在太阳下曝晒的鱼——张大无法发声的声带、肺部只能像风箱一样急促粗哑的喘气。  
萨菲罗斯抚摸着被贯穿而微微有些肌肉痉挛的腹部，肌肉的跳动就像肚子里的玩意还活着一样。  
他对他说：  
“克劳德，这可是你的第一个孩子。”  
“为了你的【完成】他牺牲了自己。”  
“你想给他一个名字吗？”  
“用来缅怀他。”  
“或者说，用来缅怀你自己？”  
但是克劳德好像已经听不见了，瞳孔就像是洋娃娃被孩子不小心磨花了的眼珠一样无法聚焦。

克劳德仅剩的意识躲在内心的角落里瑟瑟发抖，他知道萨菲罗斯要干什么了——孩子是基因的联结，这可以让排异反应降到最低，没有一个母体会有意识的拒绝自己的孩子，即使这个孩子是个怪物。  
萨菲罗斯让克劳德作为母亲【孕育】、然后强迫他【吸收】，一点一点提纯，虽然速度会有点慢，但这已经是最好的办法了。  
克劳德不知道自己会被改造成什么样子，他一直被束缚，生理上和精神上双重的束缚。  
他能感觉到身体内有什么在生长，但是他不敢求证。  
任由萨菲罗斯【毁掉】自己、【重塑】自己。  
一次又一次的性交让克劳德的身体违背主人的意志，肉体渐渐的可以从中获得快感。  
就像是从强奸变成了和姦。  
克劳德会在一次又一次被顶弄前列腺之后双腿不自觉的盘在萨菲罗斯的腰上祈求他进入的更深、更快；  
或者在一次出乎意料的深顶之后发出甜腻的呻吟、然后环着萨菲罗斯的脖子不住的祈求他再来几次；  
又或者是在萨菲罗斯手口并用让他的阴茎射过一次后却不管他后穴的空虚迟迟不插入、要克劳德自己坐在他的腰上把自己的肠道当做飞机杯快速的活塞运动好让精液更快的灌满贪吃的身体……  
克劳德的精神太虚弱了以至于不能好好地控制自己的身体免于欲望的沉沦，却反被一次又一次熟稔的挑弄、抽插、填满的快感拉下深渊。

某一天克劳德被泡进了某个不知名的液体里，就像当年被泡进魔晄里一样，只不过液体有区别——这液体带着莫名的腥味、却让克劳德放松下来，就像婴儿泡在装着羊水的母亲肚子里一样。  
等克劳德再次醒来的时候，惊喜的发现自己没有被束缚，而是被放在柔软的床铺上盖着被子。动了动虽然有些无力但却毫无病痛四肢，克劳德一颗心差点激动地从嘴里蹦出来，他只有一个念头——跑！  
克劳德努力挪动自己，蹭过床单的皮肤一阵阵酥麻——这是因为即将逃离的兴奋——克劳德这样安慰自己。  
好不容易从床上下来下一秒却因为太久没走过而一下子跪倒在地。  
当克劳德费尽力气打算撑着床自己站起来的时候，一双大手穿过他的腋下扶着他坐在床沿。  
克劳德顿时心如死灰，太久的折磨让他失去了明锐的洞察力，他甚至没有发现房间里还有其他人——“萨菲……罗斯.”  
萨菲罗斯慢条斯理的单膝跪着在克劳德的注视下帮他检查了膝盖——还好，并没有被磕伤，一点点泛红，足够优秀的细胞会用最短的时间修复。  
然后，萨菲罗斯抬起头，锐利的眼神透过克劳德的灵魂，对着现在还是一片虚无的某个东西说：“欢迎来到这个世界。”

克劳德现在终于知道之前在身体里缓慢生长的是什么了，他一直以为是孩子，但是克劳德想的也不完全错误——生长的是用来孕育孩子的子宫，基因按照需要把克劳德的身体塑造成了母体，这让他拥有了那个滑腻鲜嫩的甬道。  
萨菲罗斯肆意的在属于他的母体上抚摸。之前多次的【重塑】让克劳德的身体变得【母性】——柔软坚韧——足够的惹人怜惜也足够保护和滋养孩子。  
腹部数次被正宗穿过的痕迹都不复存在，完美的就像才从朝霞里出生的天使——就连轻柔的云朵都不舍得抚过的躯体。  
克劳德在被萨菲罗斯揉上新生的阴蒂的时候哭了——完美的快感包裹着他，只是轻轻的揉弄都能让他新生的阴道和已经被操熟的肠道流出用作性交的液体。  
每一次更多的触碰都让克劳德发出惊呼，他不知道自己能敏感成这样，阴道内壁被舔弄就能潮吹，大量的水液涌出又让阴道更加敏感……这就像是一个循环，克劳德被困在循环里无法逃离，只能寄希望于萨菲罗斯。  
于是克劳德哭到打嗝，顺从的趴在床上翘起屁股展示滴滴答答留着水的阴道，恳求着萨菲罗斯插进来：“请插进来、狠狠的进来、坏了也没事。”  
美丽的人偶都这样卑微的请求了，主人还有什么理由不满足？  
于是胀大坚挺的阴茎一点点不可抗拒的从新生的入口顶进去。  
被顶破的薄膜被稀释成不易发现的粉色混杂着清液流出来，顺滑的阴道根本不懂得拒绝，就算被过大的阴茎撑的发白也要紧紧地箍在阴茎上引诱着进入更深的地方。  
抽插摩擦带来的快感让克劳恩无法负荷，全身泛上情欲的粉色，他止不住的用自己被二次发育刺激的又痒又麻的胸脯在被子上蹭动。  
萨菲罗斯一只手环住克劳德被顶的酸软的腰，甚至能透过肚皮感觉到阴茎在内部的顶弄；另一只手帮着克劳德揉搓着胸部——发育的胸脯就像是刚用温开水揉好的光滑面团、稍微用点力气捻一下乳头就会让克劳德的阴道止不住的缩紧……  
一直被抽插的甬道内层层的肉壁被打开，露出了隐藏的子宫口，穿过它、充满它就能让克劳德孕育孩子。  
萨菲罗斯深深的顶入，穿过那一道小口，然后把自己的精液留在子宫内。  
克劳德被放开后满足的仰躺在床铺上，隔着肚皮摸着自己因为被充满而感到温暖和满足的子宫，本能被满足、心满意足的闭上眼睛沉睡。


End file.
